


A Loyal Guard Dog's Devotion

by YipYapYampie



Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Baldanders deserves much better, Baldanders here has really fluffy and soft fur just like my dog, Bonding, Comfort, Feli gets some more development than in the recent games, Feli is soft in this fanfic bc I don't wanna write edgy Feli, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really like Feli I just wanted to write for Baldanders lmao, Injury, Minor Injuries, My canon my rules, Personality Swap, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Regarding Feli's portrayal here haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: "Feli had done a lot for Baldanders. Now it was time for Baldanders to return the favor."In which Feli gets injured and Baldanders does his best to comfort her. They grow a little bit closer than they were before.
Relationships: Baldanders & Feli (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Loyal Guard Dog's Devotion

Baldanders has always cared for Feli.

Sure, Feli summoned him by total accident one day, but the hellhound had always been keen on staying with the goth girl. Feli seemed irritated by his presence, but he stuck with her anyways. He felt like he had to do so, like it was his duty to do so.

As much as he didn't trust Lemres, the comet warlock Feli was pining after, out of fear that he might hurt her, he was just glad to see her happy anyways. Though as much as he cared for her, she didn't really seem to care for him that much.

Feli had done a lot for Baldanders. Now it was time for him to return the favor.

* * *

It was a normal morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything seemed like nothing was wrong, just a day like most others…

… except for the fact that Feli was missing.

Baldanders was frantic. He always saw her at this time of day, and with her not around, it was very alarming to him. Did Lemres hurt her, like he always feared would happen!? He _had_ to find her to see if she was ok. To him, it was his duty to make sure she was alright!

Alas, hours of searching led to no answer for where Feli was, which just made Baldanders worry more and more about her well-being. He searched every place he could, trying to find at least _something_ to find out where his owner was.

With a whimper of fear, Baldanders slowly entered the forest for one last attempt to find Feli. She was nowhere in Primp, so this was his best guess for where she was. No matter what, it seemed like a hopeless cause, but a whimpering sound turned his way, and he rushed towards it. Was it Feli?

… Yes, it was.

To the hellhounds dismay, Feli was laying on the forest ground, bruised and whimpering at her state. This wasn't the Feli he had grown to enjoy the company of, this was… a totally different Feli.

Baldanders started to slowly walk over to her, hoping to find a way to comfort her. Oh, how he wished to ask her if she was ok, but all that came of his mouth was a concerned growl.

Feli whimpered and looked up at Baldanders, who started to lay down next to his owner. It wasn't the best thing to do, but it would at least be better than doing nothing. The girl gently rested her head onto his fur, calming down a bit. It was soft and comforting to her in a way, and while her injuries still stung, she felt a little bit better now.

The dog looked down at Feli, who was finally calmed down despite the stinging sensation she was feeling. This Feli was more gentle and caring from the looks of it, compared to the Lemres-loving, fatalistic, off-putting personality everyone around her knew about. But frankly, Baldanders seemed to not mind at all, what was most important to him is that she was safe.

And so, it seemed as if the duo peacefully fell asleep around the same time, comforted by the presence of eachother.

* * *

How long had it been since they fell asleep? Maybe an hour or two? However long it was, the two stared to wake up. The sun was seemingly setting down for the night, and they started to walk back to the town they lived in.

Baldanders was lost in thought with Feli's new state once again. This new Feli was still his owner, his friend, and someone he'd defend to the end as his duty… but he wouldn't mind her staying around for longer. Maybe she would change for the better, and those that were put-off by her behavior would get along with her finally.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a "Hey." from Feli. He swiveled his head around to see what she had to say. It was only two sentences, but it was impactful:

"Thank you for calming me down back there. It means a lot to me."

And he couldn't be any more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Baldanders deserves so much better, and so I gave him better here. I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
